The present invention relates generally to strollers, and more particularly, is directed to an umbrella stroller having upper and lower safety spreader bar locks.
Conventionally, an umbrella stroller has a lower articulated safety spreader bar mechanism connected between the frame halves for holding the frame halves apart. The umbrella stroller is folded by pivoting the two parts of the lower articulated safety spreader bar mechanism upwardly so that the scissor frames collapse to permit the side frame halves to move together. A locking mechanism is generally associated with the lower articulated safety spreader bar mechanism in order to prevent accidental release of the lower articulated safety spreader bar mechanism. An umbrella stroller of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,645 to the same inventor herein, and the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the lower articulated safety spreader bar mechanism, an umbrella stroller may also include an upper articulated safety spreader bar mechanism that functions as a safety bar and also adds to the structural integrity of the stroller. However, it has been found that the person closing the umbrella stroller may forget to release the upper articulated safety spreader bar mechanism. As a result, when the person attempts to close the stroller, the upper articulated safety spreader bar mechanism will break. As a result, the stroller may not be usable until the upper articulated safety spreader bar mechanism is fixed.
Other types of related strollers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,527,665; 4,529,219; 4,632,421; 4,725,071; and 4,743,043, all to the same inventor herein, and the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.